


always gonna take care of you

by adorechan



Series: loving you has consequences (that i'm willing to take) [15]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alpha Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Bottom Kim Mingyu, Established Relationship, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Kim Mingyu, Praise Kink, Smut, Top Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-07 03:33:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18612268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adorechan/pseuds/adorechan
Summary: lovin' you comes first.





	always gonna take care of you

**Author's Note:**

> i wanted bottom mingyu smut because i have not seen much of it and i am sad that there is hardly none
> 
> also i wrote this instead of doing homework ilya
> 
> AND THIS IS MY FIRST SMUT PLEASE DONT COME FOR ME IF ITS BAD

the salty but sweet caramel scent is heavy in the air when jihoon arrives home. the usually salty scent is much more sweet today. jihoon puts down his bags, sighing as he concludes mingyu probably started his heat. the poor baby never asked jihoon to stay with him or come home early from work if he headed into heat. as he headed closer to the bedroom he could already hear mingyu's raspy pants and needy moans. the younger boy was probably pleasuring himself already or waiting desperately for his alpha to get home. mingyu always preferred when jihoon helped him out.

jihoon steps into the bedroom, kicking off his shoes, socks and jacket. when mingyu sees him, his eyes light up instantly.

"my baby went into heat, didn't he?" jihoon asks quietly as he sits on the edge of the bed, softly petting mingyu's head. the omega nods, whining a bit. jihoon smiles, moving mingyu's sweaty bangs out of his face so he can clearly see his boyfriend better. 

jihoon softly kisses mingyu's mating mark before trailing up his neck with kisses and finally kissing mingyu's mouth. the omega moans into the kiss as jihoon slips in his tongue, already super sensitive. a stray hand moves down to mingyu's hard cock before pumping it a few times. it then trails down to his entrance where his hole is producing loads of slick. jihoon circles his pointer finger around mingyu's entrance and the younger male moans at the tease. jihoon then easily slips his finger inside, thrusting it for a moment before adding another digit, and another. 

three fingers thrust into mingyu's hole at a steady pace as they kiss. mingyu lets out needy whines and moans while his hips thrust against the leg jihoon's placed in between mingyu's own. needy for his alpha's cock, needy for his alpha's knot.

jihoon breaks the kiss, "such a good little baby, huh?" he says, thrusting his fingers faster.

"y-yes! i-i'm a good baby, a g-good omega..!" mingyu moans out as jihoon thrusts his fingers into him faster and faster.

jihoon slips out his fingers before mingyu can cum and the omega whines at the loss of touch. jihoon hurriedly takes off his clothes, leaving him naked. 

"sorry baby. didn't want to fuck me while i was fully clothed, yeah?" he says, before leaning down and taking mingyu's cock into his mouth. his tongue swirls around the tip, getting a moan from mingyu. he then takes mingyu's full length into his mouth, sucking and bobbing his head at a slow pace. a gentle hand is placed on the back of jihoon's head as he slowly speeds up his pace. mingyu was already close to cumming as jihoon finger fucked him and he isn't too far off from his climax now. 

jihoon goes even faster, moaning a bit. at the vibrations of his moans, he can feel mingyu's dick twitch as his sweet sounds get louder. 

"i-i'm g-gonna-!" mingyu moans out as he cums inside jihoon's mouth. jihoon swallows most of it, some of it dribbling out of his mouth. he licks it up.

"you taste so good, baby. so fucking sweet." jihoon moans out as he licks up mingyu's cum.

"so good, baby. such a good little omega for your alpha." he continues, kissing mingyu's chest gently after every word. 

"let me pleasure you good tonight, baby. i want to make sure you feel good. so fucking good, you hear me? i'll do everything you want, just say the word. i wanna make sure my special boy gets all the love he deserves. such a good boy needs a treat, especially during his heat, mhm? _let your alpha make you feel good_."

mingyu smiles a bright smile as he gets praised, "anything?"

"yeah, babe. anything you fucking want."

"i want.. i want your knot."

"it's gonna hurt a bit, baby. you sure?" jihoon asks, looking into mingyu's glazed over eyes. they're filled with lust and a hint of love.

"i'm s-sure, jihoonie. i want it. d-didn't you say you'd give me anything i want..?" mingyu replies, eyes filling up with tears.

"yes, i did. i'll give you anything you want, baby. don't cry." jihoon says. mingyu was always a bit more sensitive during his heats.

"t-thank you, jihoon."

"anything for you baby. you know i'm always gonna take care of you."

jihoon's hard cock presses against mingyu's hole. the entrance already prepped and slick pouring out of it in gallons. his member slides into mingyu easily and the younger male moans as jihoon enters him.

"you good, baby?" jihoon asks. he always wanted to make sure his baby was comfortable. always wanted to make sure he wasn't hurting his omega.

mingyu whines, "just fuck me already, jihoon. i want it so bad." 

jihoon smirks at mingyu's neediness and eagerness before roughly thrusting into mingyu. he moaned loudly and the sound was music to jihoon's ears. he fucked mingyu at a slow pace, fully pulling out before slamming back into mingyu's hole. with each thrust came a beautiful moan and sweet whines. 

"you feel so good wrapped around me. so good, baby." jihoon growls, "you look so pretty as i fuck you senseless."

mingyu whines and moans at jihoon's words of praise. jihoon thrusts into mingyu at a fast pace, nearing his climax. mingyu's own dick was leaking with pre-cum. he was close too.

"baby, i'm gonna cum soon. i'm gonna knot in you soon." jihoon moans as he thrusts even harder and faster.

"g-gonna cum soon too." mingyu whines as jihoon's cock hits his prostate. 

"feels good, mhm?" jihoon smirks as his baby moans louder with each thrust to his prostate. 

"f-fuck..!" mingyu screams as he cums, white streaks painting his chest. 

jihoon cums not even a second later, starting to knot mingyu.

"i-it hurts!" mingyu cries out, squirming as he gets knotted.

"i know, baby. it'll feel good in a second, yeah? just be a good, patient boy for me." 

 jihoon pulls out a few moments later, flopping down next to mingyu. 

"wanna take a lil break before we have another round? the knot should help a little bit. you still on birth control, baby? fuck, i gotta tell my boss i'm not going heading in for a week...." jihoon rambles before mingyu kisses him to shut him up.

"jus' wanna lay down with you, jihoonie." mingyu mumbles before sleepily throwing an arm around jihoon's sweaty body.

"love you, baby." jihoon mumbles into mingyu's hair.

"love you too."


End file.
